Riker's girl
by Buffy-Angel9
Summary: this is the story of how Ross fall for his brother's girl and what happens.
1. Chapter 1

hi** guys this is after '' I Want** You** Bad '' about how Ross falls for Riker's girl :)**

**I own nothing but** Riker's** girl!**

Ross's POV

how many nights of sleep have lost thanks to her its my fault that I had to fall for her but why can't I just stop I guess it's because I love her even if it should be so wrong I'm actually keeping journal today's message dear Journal Why did I have to fall for Alex? hm her and my brother are so in love anyone could see it everyone can see it, I just want to grab her and kiss her but that will never happen because she's Riker's girl speaking of Riker

'' Hey Ross what you doing? Riker asked ''

'' Just writing in my journal I said ''

'' Can I see? Riker asked ''

'' NO! I yelled ''

'' Okay relax Ross I just asked got to go meet Alex Riker said smiling ''

I nodded when he was gone I frowned

at least we go on tour tomorrow she'll be there

Riker's POV

Ross has been acting odd lately I wonder why hmm then I see Alex kissing some guy

'' ALEX? I YELLED''

she turned around '' Yes Riker Alex said ''

'' Why you cheat on- I was cut off ''

'' No you silly one! I have to kiss this guy in my new TV show Alex said very annoyed ''

'' Oh I'm so sorry Riker said '' and tried to kiss her but she turned and he kissed her cheek in stand

''Riker I'm tried of this you know I love you but you always think I just can't Riker I think we should take a break

'' What? over this really Alex I said ''

'' YES RIKER I'M TRIED OF IT YOU ACT LIKE I FREAKING KISS EVERY DUDE IN THE WORLD BUT YOU AND THAT I CHEAT! I WANT TO TAKE A FREAKING BREAK RIKER Alex said ''

I just nodded

then her phone started to beep Bold Ross normal Alex

**Hey Alex**

hey Ross I'm not coming on tour anymore I'm so but me and Riker are taking a break.

**Okay you know we'll miss you there Bye got to go Alex**

I was listening the whole time my eyes had turned from there beautiful blue to a cold dark black How could Ross freaking

'' Alex what did Ross want I said ''

'' Oh just to say hi Alex said smirking a bit ''

that's when something odd happen there was a loud pound and then ...

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPEN** HM!?


	2. riker come on really?

Hi** guys I know nobody has followed review etc. but I wanted to update!**

**I own nothing but Alex :)**

Alex's POV

I can not believe what just happened Riker hit me!

'' You know what Riker were over I said '' and walked away I could tell he was follow me then I unlocked my door and I slammed it in his face

why can't he understand it anymore? I love him but he doesn't understand it anymore I pick up my guitar

_baby you make go crazy you don't understand me anymore your own brother understands me more then you do I'm sorry but it's _

_true baby I love you but you make it sound hard to you push just because your worried you'll lose me but just by trying you might lose me_

_baby you think that I don't care anymore but baby I love you even after this but the truth is I'm in love with two guys trying to pick_

What I didn't know Riker was on the outside of the door

Riker's POV

after that I ran home oh Ross is going to pay

'' ROSS ARE YOU HOME I YELLED ''

'' YES RIKER WHY ARE WE YELLIG ROSS ASKED ''

'' BECAUSE I'M MAD AT YOU WHAT DID YOU DO TO ALEX!? I YELLED ''

'' I DID NOTHING TO HER I THINK YOUR LOSING IT BRO ROSS SAID ''

'' IF I'M LOSING IT'S BECAUSE MY FREAKING GIRL FRIEND WELL EX GIRL FRIEND IS IN LOVE WITH TWO GUYS WHICH I'M PRETTY SURE YOUR ONE OF THEM! I YELLED ''

'' HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT ARE YOU STALKING ALEX NOW? ROSS SAID ''

'' NO I'M NOT ROSS BUT YOU TOOK MY GIRL! I YELLED ''

'' I DID NOTHING IF SHE FALL FOR ME THAT IS YOUR FAULT! ROSS SAID ''

'' how so? I asked ''

'' you pushed her away you got jealous all the time Riker you know almost nothing about her! and oh did you know she cuts now ? Ross said ''

'' SHE WHATS! I YELLED ''

'' SHE FREAKING CUTS THANKS TO YOU! I'M THE ONLY ONE SHE HAS EVER TOLD IT IS YOUR FAULT ! Ross said and walked away

leaving me there with my thoughts..


	3. ROAL?

**I OWN NOTHING BUT ALEX . ps one has a forgivng but yarning heart.**

Riker's POV

how could i do this hit someone I love? make them cut there selfs? then I hear Ross sneak out I wonder..

Ross's POV

I can finally find out if she likes me or not.. I run up to her door and knock

I hear her yell just a second

she opens in the door in her super man pjs Her how lovely does she look

I lick my lips

'' Hey Ross! Alex saids ''

'' Can i come in? I ask ''

She nodded

'' So I know that you two broke up... and that he hit you I need tell you something I said ''

'' We did and sure Ross you can tell me anything! Alex said ''

''I'm in love with you Ross said '' with his eyes closed

''Ross I'm in love with you but I also love Riker Alex said ''

'' Can we see if there's sparkles I'm not trying to be handsy or something I said ''

'' Sure by the way there's some sparkle left with me and Riker so it could be repaired but I don't know Alex said ''

I nodded and leaned in

we kissed it's like we're the only ones in the world I heard I want you bad playing in my head.. creppy fire works but then

R?

**Had to end it there review :)**


	4. RYLAND!

**I;m updating my fuzzzzzys shout out to ones who have reviewed! ps don't Own clarity or fighter**

Ross's POV

'' RYLAND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I ASK ''

'' I came to spy Riker asked me to Ryland said ''

'' BOTH OF YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW I CAN'T DO THIS RIGHT NOW! Alex said ''

We just nodded

Alex's POV

After they left I pick up my guitar and start singing

High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

then my front door bursts open

'' Laura Ross?! I say ''

'' Yes I had to drag Ross he because he kept pacing Laura said '

'' For? I ask ''

she just makes fishy faces...

'' OH UH well felt fire works.. I say ''

he hugs me

'' You that doesn't mean were together right I say ''

he nods with a frown then Riker comes in OH JOY!

'' Alex we need talk Riker said ''

I nodded

He started singing

After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end  
I wanna thank you 'cause you made that much stronger

Well I thought I knew you  
Thinking that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff  
Time is up  
Cause I've had enough

You were there by my side  
Always down for the ride  
But your joyride  
Just came down in flames  
Cause your deeds  
Sold me out in shame

After all of the stealing, your cheating

You probably think  
That I hold resentment for you  
But… you're wrong

Cause if it wasn't for all that  
You tried to do  
I wouldn't know  
Just how capable  
I am to pull through

So I wanna say thank you

Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Never saw it coming  
All of your backstabbing  
Just so you could  
Cash in on my good thing  
Before I realized your game

I heard your going round  
Playing the victim now  
But don't even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
Cause you dug your own grave

After all of the fights and the lies  
Guess you wanted to harm me  
But that won't work any more  
No more… it's over

Cause if it wasn't for  
All of your torture  
I wouldn't know how  
To be this way now and  
Never back down

So I wanna say thank you  
'Cause it

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see

YOU  
WON'T  
STOP  
ME

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't gonna stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

You thought I would forget  
But I remembered  
'Cause I remembered  
I remembered  
You thought I would forget  
I remembered  
'Cause I remembered

remembered

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

I just walked away 


	5. THAT LITTLE --

**I AM SORRY! HERE'S UR UPDATE!**

Alex's Pov

How could he!? I swear to god..

now he's following me!

''Why are you running?'' Riker asked

''Are you that much of an idiot!'' I said

He slapped me again

Then some random chick came up and started beating him up.

''Um Hi?'' I said

'Hi! I am Grace'' Grace said

OH MY GOD IT'S HER

Then I blacked out


End file.
